


Eres

by EthanolMusket



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Relationship pondering, Romance, short oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthanolMusket/pseuds/EthanolMusket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judal ponders on why he loves Hakuryuu so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eres

He doesn’t quite remember how it happened, he thinks to himself as he slides his fingertips down his king’s cheek, slowly and tenderly. Hakuryuu is deep asleep, and the magi finds very amusing and fascinating how calm the other looks, entwining his fingers in a strand of dark blue hair. He bends closer to smell the soft tresses, it has a nice, fresh scent, like soothing herbs, probably because of Zagan’s power, he actually loves to have that minty aroma up close at nights, makes him feel safe somehow, something he’ll never admit though.

Again he closes his eyes to remember when they were kids, running in the palace courtyard, hiding from the servants and the veiled magicians just for the sake of it, how they laughed, how Hakuryuu was the only normal and home like thing in his existence. He would sneak out of his chambers to enter Hakuryuu’s, were they would share ghost stories, the younger boy got scared so easily and when Judal overdid it and Hakuryuu would cry, the eldest child would hug him and swear to protect him and become his magi one day.

Hakuryuu would cry easily, and somehow, Judal wouldn’t bother him about that nor make fun of him, he would hold him close and soothe him.

The magi sighs softly, trying to figure out why he always feels the need to take care of Hakuryuu, even when others were so kind to him, like Kougyoku and Kouha, who looked up to him, he would tease them and go look for Hakuryuu, each and every time.

He can’t deny he had a crush with Kouen and Sinbad, but they  see him as a kid, as an enemy, and deep down he wants to fight them, the strongest men on Earth, he wants to prove he can take them down.

But with the blue eyed boy is different, Judal knows it, he will take his hand a thousand times to guide him, to make him strong, to protect and serve him. He remembers when he was 11 years old and was undergoing one of those horrible rituals those bastards would put him under, he didn’t want to be alone, he ran to Hakuryuu’s room, no one else popped in his mind, not Kouen, not Sinbad, not Kougyoku nor Kouha, just Hakuryuu, even if the prince had drifted away from him at that time since the fire incident.

“My king…” Judal whispers, kissing his lover’s lips as tenderly as possible, trying not to wake him up, but Hakuryuu has a light sleep, light blue eyes fluttering open almost immediately, but he isn’t expecting to see that sincere smile on the magi’s face. They share their smile from the goals they have acquired, they share cocky smiles while having victory sex in bed, they share their smile as soulmates fighting alone against the world. But this smile, is so pure and unlike Judal, Hakuryuu actually sits on the bed, his face flushing red.

“Judal?...” he asks shyly, which feels strange since shyness has died between them.

“Hmmm?” Judal looks in curiosity, stroking his face gently.

“That smile just now...why?”

“Huh? I am not sure what you mean, I’m just happy with how things are right now”

“I see...” Hakuryuu wraps his arms around Judal and pulls him close ”Get some sleep, we have a lot of things to do tomorrow, and I don’t want to drag your tired self around”

“I can float and I’ll be easier to drag” Judal replies with his usual cocky smile and nuzzles his head against his lover’s chest like a satisfied cat.

“Cheeky bastard” Hakuryuu runs his fingers through Judal’s hair softly. “We’ll see about that tomorrow”

Judal yawns silently as drowsiness envelops him, he is so warm and at peace he feels the world could just end and he wouldn’t care at all.

“Hey Hakuryuu...” he continues, his voice barely audible as his body shuts down for sleep.

“Mmm?” Hakuryuu replies almost as drowsily.

“I love you”

Hakuryuu is glad it is dark, because his face is probably as red as one of Judal’s favorite ripe peaches.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a quick, fluffy, oneshot. I apologize for the shortness and how rushed this seems.


End file.
